Muggle Studies
by R.I.P. Fred Weasley
Summary: Ginny needs help with the Three M's in Maths and Harry knows all about them, so Harry helps her. Done in a maths class. HPGW. It doesn't have any romance in it. But it does have a few kisses here and there.


**This what you get when you have mathematics and everyone is talking and not doing their work and a Harry Potter fan is bored. I hope you like it.**

**James, Lily, Sirius and Remus from heaven are watching and don't ask dumb question like how did Remus die? When did he? Blah blah and stuff like that.**

**This story has no main plot, beside Harry helping Ginny with her homework.**

James, Lily, Sirius and Remus sat on another fluffy cloud watching Harry from below, as he open the door to library and closing it behind him, and walked up behind Ginny doing some Muggle study homework, he kissed her hair, they watch a conversation happen before Harry picks her homework up and grabs her hand before leading her outside near the oak tree, he sits down and she sat down on his lap, he opens her homework on hers and helps her with her homework, before packing and going to dinner.

Down to earth

Harry Potter sighed when entered Hogwarts' library, he had been looking for Ginny all over of the school, he spotted her sitting in one of the tables, he walked up behind her and kissed her hair.

"Hello Harry," she greeted him

"I've been looking for you everywhere," he said back

She relaxed against his body "It's nice to know that I'm loved by someone."

"What are you working on?" he asked her looking over her shoulder before she could answer him; he answered his own question "Ginny, why are you doing mathematics for when you're at a magic school?"

"Well, my dear Potter, it would seem that when you do muggle studies, you do have to get homework on muggles, and we just so happen to have mathematics for our homework today," she answered him and then sighed and said "But I just can't concentrate in here for some reason."

"Well, well, it so happens before I came to Hogwarts', I was the top in my mathematics class, so I'll tutor you," Harry said packing her homework up and grabbing her hand, pulling out of the library and walking towards the entrance of the castle.

"Harry" she said "Where are we going?"

"We are going to do some homework," he said walking in the grounds, and sitting in the shade of the oak tree, pulling Ginny onto his lap, before putting her homework on her lap.

"So where are you up too?" Harry asked her

She pointed to a sum.

"You're up to doing the three M's" he said

"Three M's?" she asked confused.

Harry grabbed her hand and with his control, he pointed her finger to the words written 'mode', 'median' and 'mean'.

"When I was at a muggle school, I was taught that they were the three M's." he said "Now, do you know what they mean,"

"I know two, but I still don't get what 'mode' means" she said

"Well, it's means most, see, mode had the letters 'mo' in it, just like most," he said whilst he put the quill to the ink and wrote next to the word 'mode' in brackets the word 'most' could be seen. The page looked odd, with a nice swirling running writing could be seen next to a big and messy handwriting, which happen to be Harry's.

"See?" he said, as she nodded.

"Professor Calvins told us that we have to put these numbers" she pointed to the numbers on the page "into a order and then do all the three M's" she said and saw that Harry had nodded.

"Okay, so I'll do the first one, then you have a go at the last one," she nodded, and then Harry put the quill into the ink again and wrote across the page with numbers.

3, 3 , 3 , 3 , 4 , 5 , 5 , 5 ,5 , 6 , 6 , 7 , 8 , 8 , 9 , 9 , 9 , 10 , 11 , 11 , 11 , 12 , 12 , 12 , 12 , 12 , 12 , 12 , 13 , 13 , 13 , 16 ,17.

Underneath he wrote. The word 'mode' and again he wrote the word 'most' in the brackets and with the sign ':' and beside it he wrote the number 12.

He wrote 'median' and then in brackets he wrote the word 'middle' doing the same he looked back at the numbers and then wrote the number 9. And then again Harry wrote the word 'mean' and in the brackets where the words 'average.' He, did, a chuckle.

"What's wrong?" she asked him

"Nothing, I almost forgot how to do the average, that's all,"

Ginny perked up, and said "Average, I know how to do this, what you do is count up all the numbers and divided them by how many numbers there are." Harry nodded and started adding.

"So altogether added up is 275," Ginny gasped and asked

"How did you know that?"

"Well, before you go 3 plus 3 plus 3 and so forth, you just add them by little like, there 4 3s so that's 12 and then you plus 4 which 16 and then you multiply 5 by 4 which is 20 and so forth."

She nodded "You're smart," he did another chuckle and said "Only when I want to be,"

"And now since I added them all up and divided them" after a while he had wrote a 275/34 and equals 8.08.

He put the quill down on the page and said "finished,"

Ginny looked down at the page and Harry said "Now you try doing it with those numbers," pointing to a couple of numbers.

Harry watched Ginny write the numbers in order.

_3, 5, 8, 9, 9, 9, 10, 10, 11, 11, 11, 12, 12, 13, 13, 13, 13, 14, 14, 14, 14, 15, 15, 15, 15, 15, 17, 17, 17._

Then following her hand as she wrote, just like what he did moments ago.

But her hand stood still over the page and leaned in resting his chin on Ginny's shoulder.

"Remember what I told, 'mo', 'mode' and 'most', put it in brackets if it helps you."

Harry watched as Ginny wrote 'Mode' with 'Most' in the brackets and then count the some numbers before writing the sign ':' and writing the number _15 _on her page. Harry, then, noticed that she was writing really fast doing both 'Median' and 'Mean.'

Harry reached out and stopped her hand, which, she took by the wrong gesture.

"Harry, I've got to finish this homework, before anything."

Harry brushed his lips against her jaw line and whispered in her ear "You know, how much I would **love **to be kissing you right about now, but" he took the quill out of her hand with ease.

"You're working a little a bit too fast," he said

"Well, at least I'm getting something right at least." She said

"Are you sure?" he questioned her, she looked down at her page and scanned her page, she saw nothing wrong with it. And she saw Harry's finger pointing to the section where she had worked out 'Median' and then 'to the number _13.5. _

"Harry, it's supposed to be 13.5," she assured him and she felt him as he shook his head.

"No, it's not, it would only be 13.5, if it was between a 13 and 14, here you've got both between 13, you see, you've taken 13 and the 14 and multiplied it. But you've just got a 13 and a 13 so all you have to do is write 13, he scribbled out the _13.5 _and put a 13.

She tensed against him; he put the quill down on the book again. And said "You were working to fast, and when that happens, you, usually make a mistakes, trust me, everyone does it."

"When do muggles, usually use this kind of mathematics?" she asked closing her book and packing up.

Harry stood up pulling Ginny up with him. "Carpenter, usually,"

"Carpenter?" she asked when she pulled her bag over her shoulder, walking hand in hand with Harry.

"They build houses, and they need mathematics to get the building right, or else it will just fall down again."

She nodded "Thanks, for helping with my homework," she said as her bag hit against her legs when the Great Hall, seeing that it was dinner.

He kissed her hair "Your welcome,"

"Where have you two been," asked Ron when they both sat down.

**So now you know what happens when a Harry Potter fan is bored in her mathematics class, I nearly got busted by my teacher this, she doesn't like people writing in their books either than mathematics, I hope you like it Please review if you don't, don't worry about it, I won't have a heart attack over it.**


End file.
